


Never Gonna Give You Up

by creamcakesequalslove



Category: Ant & Dec RPF, Byker Grove RPF
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 19:22:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7066846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creamcakesequalslove/pseuds/creamcakesequalslove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>15-year-old Declan Donnelly fell in love with his best friend Ant McPartlin, but the young boy thought his mate fancied one of their Byker friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Gonna Give You Up

**Author's Note:**

> I do make mistakes, because English isn't my first language. It's possible I've used English and American words or spelling. I wrote this in "proper" English, so there's no Newcastle slang at all. If you read a mistake, then please let me know.
> 
> The title of the story comes from the song [_"Never Gonna Give You Up"_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dQw4w9WgXcQ) by Rick Astley.
> 
> This story is based on a few scenes from Byker Grove. I only own these words.
> 
> Ant, Dec and Nicola are 15 years old in this story and I wrote it from a third-person point of view.

"Hey Nicola, can I ask you something?" Anthony asked his friend after they finished their last scene of that day. "I kinda need some help."  
Nicola looked at the boy with the cap. "Yeah, of course. What can I do to help?"  
Ant guided Nicola to a quiet place, where nobody could find them that easily. They sat down in the grass.

"I'm in love with somebody and I'm pretty sure that person's in love with me too, but the kissing part scares me a bit," Ant explained.  
"Have you never been kissed?" Nicola asked surprised.  
"No, that's why I would like to practice kissing with you," the boy shook his head. "We'll be kissing at some point in the show, so it wouldn't be that bad if I practiced kissing with you."  
Nicola nodded. "Do I know this person you're in love with?"  
Ant blushed heavily and looked away from his friend. "It doesn't matter who I'm in love with."  
The girl smiled. "So, you want to practice kissing with me?"  
"Yeah, because I know you already had your first kiss," Anthony replied. "So, you know what to do."

"Could you remove your cap? Because it may get in the way," Nicola said.  
Ant obeyed by taking off his cap.  
The girl looked her friend in the eye. "Move your face closer, towards mine."  
"Like this?" the boy responded as he moved his face closer.  
Nicola nodded. "Hold my cheek or chin and slowly press your lips onto mine."  
Anthony closed the space which was left between his and Nicola's face by holding her chin and pressing his lips onto the other pair of lips.

Their kiss lasted a few seconds.  
"Am I doing it alright?" Ant asked.  
"Yeah, definitely," Nicola nodded. "Declan's a very lucky boy for having a lot of opportunities to kiss you."  
Anthony his face turned a dark shade of red and he put his cap back on his head "Thanks, Nicola. I will go and find Dec now."  
But Ant had no idea that his best friend watched him making out with their friend and ran away after he saw it happen.

"Decs, are you alright, mate?" Ant asked when he found his best friend at the tree they usually leaned against during their breaks with red puffy eyes. "Have you been crying?"  
The younger boy sat down next to Dec.  
"I'm fine, Anth," Declan replied as he wiped his tears away. "Don't you have to be with Nicola or something?"  
Ant gave his best friend a surprised look. "No. Why do you think that?"  
"Don't act like I'm stupid or something, Anth. I saw you and Nicola making out."  
Anthony looked at his hands. "Oh Dec. I'm so sorry you had to see that. There was a reason why I was kissing her."  
The boys watched each other's faces.  
"You fancy Nicola and she fancies you. That could be the only reason to kiss each other," Dec said.

The boy with the cap swallowed hard. "I don't fancy Nicola. We were kissing, because I asked her for some practice, 'cause I had never kissed someone in my entire life."  
The older boy looked surprised.  
"Yeah, you probably thought I had kissed with every girl I've known, but that's not true," Ant smirked. "I needed to practice the kissing, because I would not want to ruin my first kiss with the person I fancy."

"Who do you fancy?" Dec asked.  
"Do you fancy someone?" Ant replied.  
Declan blushed. "Yeah, I fancy my best mate."  
"I fancy my best mate too," Anthony responded before he removed his cap and leaned towards his best friend's face.  
Their lips met very short in the softest way imaginable.  
Ant had a big smile on his face. "I love you, Decky."  
"I love you too, Anty," Dec responded before they pressed their lips together again, but that time for a kiss that lasted as long as they had oxygen.


End file.
